Your Love Is My Drug
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Pearl is frustrated with not having a lover of her own and tries to move on from her crush on Rose. Meanwhile Steven gets something he has always dreamed of: an older brother. Steven then has an idea that Pearl and his brother could be a thing. Will his plans to get them together succeed or will something or rather someone keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Steven was bored. Garnet was off exploring a temple with Pearl and Amethyst was out with a friend. He had tried calling Connie, but she wasn't answering her phone. He sighed as he flipped through the TV shows. None of his favorite shows he liked were on, so what now. He decided to call Connie again, hoping that she was available.

"Hey, Steven." said Connie after a few seconds. "What's up?"

"Hey, Connie!" Steven said relieved. "Are you busy?"

"A little. I have a few minutes to talk." said the raven. "I'm with my big sister."

"Sister? I didn't know you have a big sister!" said Steven.

"I don't. I'm part of a big sister, little sister program." said Connie. "It's where an older person spends time with a younger person to serve as a sort of older sibling and kind of an inspiration. It's really fun. You should sign up for one. I've always wanted an older sister, so I signed up for one!"

"That sounds cool!" said Steven.

Secretly Steven had always wanted an older brother. Sure there was Amethyst who was more a big sister than the rest, Garnet who served as a mentor, and Pearl who was a mother to him, but Steven still wanted to have a brother of his own. With the shows he saw on tv and even in real life, Steven thought it would be cool to have an older male to spend time with him. Sure there was his dad, but having a dad and brother were two different things...maybe.

"It is!" Connie then went into detail about her day with Amy, her big sister. Steven's eyes filled with wonder at this. With a big brother, Steven would always have someone to play with!

"Gotta go, Connie! Bye!" Steven said quickly before hanging up.

"But...he hung up..." said Connie staring at her phone. She just shrugged it off and headed back over to Amy.

Steven couldn't wait until he's big brother arrived. After getting his dad to sign him up for one, Steven waited at home for his assigned brother to come over. Hours later, Steven was in the same state as he was before: BORED. Where was he? Did he get sick? Did he already think Steven was a boring little kid? Did he hate Steven already?

"What are you doing down there, Steven?" asked Amethyst looking down at the half gem.

"Huh?" Steven was laying down on the floor of the porch watching the clouds go by. "Oh hey, Amethyst. I was just waiting."

"Waiting on what?"

"My big brother."

"You have an older brother?" She looked surprised. "I didn't know Greg had a kid before you."

"Nope." Steven held up the paper.

Amethyst looked down at it. "So you signed up for one? I didn't know you could order an older brother. Does he look like you?"

"No. I don't know what he looks like." shrugged the half gem. "He's just someone older than me that's gonna spend time with me when you all are busy."

"Hm...Steven, I hope you weren't waiting on this guy all day because you're not getting him until tomorrow."

"Say what?" he looked down at the paper. "Oosps. Darn. Now I have to be bored until tomorrow."

"Well I'm here. Wanna go bug Pearl?"

"She's with Garnet."

"Oh right. Hm...okay let's go prank call some people."

"Ok!"

The next day, Steven was sleeping late in bed when he felt someone shaking him. He looked up. "Huh? What?"

"Steven, wake up." said Amethyst. "Someone's at the door for you."

"Who?" Steven wiping his eyes.

"I don't know, but he's really cute though. On second thought..."

"He? Tell him I'll be ready in a second!" Steven jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Amethyst barely had time to answer him once he slammed the door.

"Right..."

Pearl was in her room, sharping her weapons. She wasn't feeling herself lately to be honest. To be honest, she was a bit lonely. Sure there were three other people in their house, but that's not what she meant. She was lonely in the romantic sort of way. She remembered being in love once upon a time only to have the person she was in love with taken from her by Steven's father. Although to be honest, her crush was never her's to begin with. Before that, Pearl had been in love multiple times before meeting and falling for Rose.

There was another pearl on the homeworld that Pearl had a good, but short relationship with. The pearl had broken it off after deciding that being with a Peridot was much better, the same peridot that ended up killing her once the rebellion on the homeworld started. Pearl had also gotten into one with a gem that had ended up betraying the homeworld. There were more before that, but none of them ended well. Although she didn't seem like it, she did want to be in a loving, nurturing relationship like the one Sapphire and Ruby, Rose and Greg, and even the little obvious crushes Steven and Connie had with each other. Even Amethyst with her rude and bold nature had her little flings. Pearl hoped that she would be able to move on, but so far no one really held her interest so fair.

She sighed. "I should be in here moping all day. I know, I'll just see what Steven's doing. He always makes me feel better."

Pearl left out of her room and looked in Steven's room for the little boy, hoping she could catch him before he headed off to be with his father or Connie. She could hear the sounds of the shower in the bathroom. She'd just wait downstairs. She walked downstairs and saw Amethyst talking on the couch talking with a man. She rolled her eyes. Another one of her boy toys. Oh boy. Couldn't that gem keep her legs closed? At least this one looked like a decent one. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and had a very handsome face.

"So you're a doctor, huh?" Amethyst smiling seductively at him.

"Uh, no. I'm studying to become one." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if you want, you can play doctor with me." she winked at him. "If you know what I mean."

"Uh is Steven here or not?" He seemed to be put off by Amethyst's flirting.

"I'm right here!" Steven ran by Pearl. "Are you my big brother?"

"Yep." he smiled, relieved he didn't have to speak to the purple gem anymore. "You must be Steven. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! I've been waiting since yesterday! Let's go have some fun!" Steven ran to the door. "Bye Pearl, bye Amethyst!"

"Have fun!" Pearl waved at the the half gem.

"Later." the short gem sounded disappointed as the two went outside. "Shit. He was cute."

"Amethyst, watch your language!" Pearl frowned the younger gem.

"Whatever. He's not here anyways." Amethyst turned back to the TV and started flipping through channels. "I hope he and Steven hit it off so he can come back."

"Selfish as usual. Who was he anyways?"

"What? Had your eyes on him too?" she raised a brow.

"No, just curious."

"Steven signed up for a big brother. You know someone to hang with while we're busy."

"I see." Pearl looked outside and watched the two tossing a football to each other for a while. She smiled. At least Steven was having a good time. She remembered how Steven had mentioned wanting an older brother. At least that little wish was granted. If only her wish would come true too.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bit shorter than I thought it would be. Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Over the next few days that Steven had Matt, his older brother, over the half gem had wished he had heard about this program much earlier. It was nice to hang with someone who was always available to play with him and even talk about things he was too embarrassed to talk to about with his dad, Connie, or any of the gems. There were just some things they didn't understand or would be able to talk about without it becoming awkward. Matt was good with sports and Steven found that Matt had greatly improved his aim as they spent time together.

"You're so cool Matt!" said Steven as they had finished their game of catch. "You should become a football player."

"I wish." said Matt. "I have to stay behind and care for my grandmother and my younger sister though. I mean I really like football, but I don't think I could handle not being around them since they basically depend on me."

"What happened to your mom and dad?"

"I'd rather not talk it." Matt sighed.

"Oh." said Steven. "I know how you feel. My mom's gone too. I never got to meet her."

"I kind of wish I'd never met mine." confessed the raven. "I should get you home before they start worrying about you."

Steven wondered what Matt meant by that, but walked back along beside him as they headed back home. Pearl was studying the night sky thinking about the homeworld and if there was ever a chance she'd see it again when she saw Steven coming up the beach. She smiled and waved at him and Matt. At first Pearl was a bit hesitant to let Steven go off with someone she didn't know, but after the first few times of meeting Matt she found him alright.

Besides, Steven couldn't stop talking about him, although the same applied to Amethyst who had also had a her fair share of time with him. When they came up on the porch, she said, "Did you have a good time Steven?"

"Yep!" grinned the little boy.

"His aim's gotten better that's for sure." said Matt patting Steven's head.

"And I think I've lost some weight too."

"That's good. Could you go in and eat dinner, Steven. I want to talk to Matt for a minute." said the gem.

"Uh okay." Steven scooted inside. Well at least he pretended to do so. He peeked in on the two of them. Both of them were talking to each other while smiling and laughing with each other. Steven watched them a bit longer before an idea popped up inside of his head. As of late, Pearl and Matt had been talking to each other every evening ever since he met him. The two of them seemed comfortable with each other and Steven thought they looked good together.

Steven gasped in realization. Maybe he could get Pearl and Matt together. Both of them had some things in common and it could be a way to include Matt permanently in his family. All he had to do was just give them a little push to coming together. Now all he had to do was figure out how though. Pearl then waved good bye at the raven and headed inside. Steven quickly headed over to his dinner and began eating.

"Steven you barely touched your dinner." observed Pearl.

"Oh yeah. I was in the bathroom for a while." lied Steven. "My stomach was kind of hurting from those burrito from earlier."

"I told Amethyst those things weren't any good." Pearl shook her head. "Well eat up then."

"Alright, Pearl. What were you and Matt talking about?"

"Oh nothing really." Pearl shrugged it off. "Just you and a few other things."

Pearl tapped her chin and then walked off. Steven went back to eating dinner, silently planning things out in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Had a longer version, but it got deleted. Sorry I took so long and that this chapter isn't as long as I planned.

* * *

The next morning, Steven had already gotten everything he needed for their day out. All three of them to be exact. He had made it his mission to make sure to include things they would all enjoy, mostly Pearl and Matt. When he had first come up the idea, it took him a while to come up with more than one thing. It wasn't until Connie came over for training was when he thought of something. Fencing would be a good idea Pearl was good with swords and he remembered while watching a medieval movie with the older male that he wished he knew how to use a sword. Pearl enjoyed teaching and Matt probably wouldn't mind learning from an experienced swordsmen. It'd be perfect!

Once he had gotten his shoes on, he went into Pearl's room where she was sharping her swords. She looked up as soon as she saw the young boy come in. "Hey, Steven. Are you ready for your day with Matt?"

"Yeah, but I hope you are too!"

"Me?" she asked as she placed her sword back into its proper place.

"Yeah. I noticed how great you get along with Matt and thought all of us could be friends." explained Steven. "You only see him for a few minutes every time he comes, so why not bring you?"

"Are you sure? I mean this program is supposed to be for you and I don't want to intrude."

"It's no problem!" Steven said interrupting the gem before she could go any further. "I thought just all three of us spending time together would be fun."

"If you really want me to." If it made the little boy happy, she'd go along. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to do. When she asked what they going to do today, the little boy smiled at her and told her it was just a secret. She wasn't going to worry about it. She trusted the kid to make the afternoon enjoyable. If this was Amethyst she'd be a lot more worried for both her well-being and possibly her sanity.

The two waited patiently in the living room for the man to come which didn't take long. Matt politely greeted Pearl with a warm smile and Pearl returned the gesture. "Hello to you too, Matt. I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to tag along with both of you today."

"Oh?" Not wanting to seem impolite or as if he wouldn't enjoy her accompanying them, he didn't voice wondering why Pearl was coming. Pearl was a nice woman and he didn't mind talking to her. It just came off as a little odd that she wanted to come out of all the times her and Steven went out together. One would think she would have come the first few days. Maybe she missed the little guy and wanted to be him more often.

"I figured I'd see what all the excitement's about." smiled Pearl. She didn't want to make it seem like she was only doing this because Steven asked her to come as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides it wasn't a lie. She had thought about coming along before, but pushed the thought away because Steven might want to be with just the raven haired man.

"Well I don't mind. Sure. Why not?" Steven tugged on his shirt. "Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I made plans." he said holding up a piece of paper.

"You know I don't mind if you do that." said Matt taking the piece of paper from the younger male. "Fencing...uh..."

"Something wrong?" asked Pearl noting the sour look on his face as the three of them walked to his car.

"Nothing. I've just...never liked fencing much."

"Were you bad at it?" asked Steven.

"Pretty much." he sighed as they got into the car. "I was pretty crappy at it so I quit. Then again the teacher was pretty much lax about training sense he was more interested in the other children's moms or any other good looking woman that came along. I would have tried again when I got older, but considering I was the worst one in the class, I was discouraged."

"Pearl's a great teacher!" said Steven. "She's teaching Connie how to use a sword and she could teach you too!"

"I'm pretty sure Pearl has better things to go than waste her time doing the impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for Pearl!" said Steven causing Pearl to blush.

"Oh stop it, Steven." she turned to Matt. "I'll teach you Matt. You just had an noneffective teacher which lead to a bad experience and poor skills with your foil. If you want to give it another try that is."

"Well...I guess. I'm telling you I'm bad." said Matt nervously chuckling. "I wouldn't be surprised if I poked my own eye out."

"Oh you can't be that bad." laughed Pearl. 'Can you?'

'I hope Pearl know what she's getting into.' he shook his head. 'This is going to be so embarrassing.'

'How bad can he be?' thought Steven. 'He's pretty good at sports and fencing's a sport. He can't be that bad.'

* * *

"I stand corrected. You **_are_** horrendous." Pearl gave him a nervous smile. Matt had turned out to be really bad at this. It was like he was trying to run from the foil resulting in clumsy moves and him nearly falling on her. "No offense, but are you scared or am I going too fast?"

"No. I just...the thing reminds of a needle." he said getting off of the floor.

"A ne...are you afraid of needles?" She couldn't read his face with the mask over his face.

When he told her no, Pearl instantly knew he was lying from the way he stammered when he said it. Poor thing. There was nothing to be afraid of when it came to fencing given that the sword was made to prevent injures. Despite Pearl assuring it wasn't going to hurt him, he still seemed distressed about fencing. The gem felt bad for him so she asked Steven what was next on his list which was going to an amusement park. Ah! Now that would be fun. Matt was relieved to hear this and was eager to get away from the building. At the amusement park, the three went on a few rides together and Matt even won a stuffed bear for Pearl. The next place they went was for a ride in a giant swan which ended pretty well until it started raining.

"I can't believe it started raining." groaned Steven as Matt held the umbrella over the three of them as they made their way to the house. "I had a lot more plans."

"We can do them tomorrow. I mean if Pearl wants to come."

"Sure." nodded Pearl. "I had fun today."

"Well I guess I'll see you two later than." he said as he opened up the door for them.

"He's a nice young man, isn't he Steven?" asked Pearl as she placed down the teddy bear. "I'm glad you have such a good influence for an older brother. Rose wouldn't have it any other way." She looked up at the clock. "We were gone that long? I'd better get started on dinner."

"And I'll check the weather for tomorrow." said Steven. Even if it had started raining and cancelled out the rest of the plans he had, the three of them still had fun and he could feel the two of them getting closer, but not close enough. He needed more romantic situations, but how?


End file.
